1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing stacks of sheets and in particular, stacks of sheets having a plurality of layers one above the other and which are provided with punched indexing.
2. Description of Prior Art
A method and apparatus of the kind specified have already been suggested in which the layers of sheets, lying one beside the other in several batches, have an indexing punch for producing the "finger holes" which has punches which can be extruded in succession as required. Collection is carried out at a collecting station at which a complete stack of sheets or block is formed for each batch.